


О котах и людях / Of Cats and Men

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Cat Ears, Crack, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Government, Illustrated, Illustrations, Kemonomimi, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Canonical Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person, Parody, Platonic Relationships, Praise Kink, Smarm, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Xenophilia, neko!Humphrey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Джим Хэкер, прибыв на Даунинг-стрит для получения нового назначения от ПМ, встречает Главного Королевского Мышелова Её Величества...Фэнтези АУ с магическими расами (neko!AU)***Ch. 2 = illustration sketchneko!AU/fantasy AU
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (что-то насочиняла вот такое стыдноватое по отп 😅)  
> нэко!АУ, крэк, смарм (https://fanlore.org/wiki/Smarm) и межрасовый фэнтезийный пре-слэш/UST (ксенофилия?) пробный заход на омегаверс (нет)  
> \- элементы кинка на похвалу (совсем немного и довольно дженово/бромансово?)  
> \- Упоминание нескольких фоновых канонных персонажей.  
> \- Ретеллинг некоторых фактов из карьеры настоящих королевских мышеловов, кота Хамфри (служил в резиденции ПМ в середине 1980-х и был назван в честь сериального Хамфри) и Ларри, который работает в британском правительстве сейчас (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chief_Mouser_to_the_Cabinet_Office), и ремикс этих фактов с некоторыми канонными событиями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Фанон про то, откуда нэки (и другие фэнтези виды/расы) взялись в этом мире:_  
>  они были всегда, в древнем Египте им поклонялись и рисовали в виде людей с головами животных. Прибыли в Европу с Вильгельмом Завоевателем (как Алисе пыталась рассказать О'Мышь у Кэррола), присутствуют в сказках братьев Гримм, у Шекспира, на картинах и фресках по всей истории искусств. По типам есть зверо-хуманы очень похожие на людей (вроде птице-людей с крыльями = вот просто как у нас ангелов рисуют), а есть более похожие на зверей (только говорящие и прямоходящие) и нэки всякие посерёдке (они как люди, но со звериными ушками и хвостиками)... UwU Некоторые виды живут совсем независимо от людей, других с человеческой расой связывает хэндлерство и/или партнёрство.

Герберт Атвелл — наш премьер-министр с пылу с жару, возвратившийся из Бук-хауса всего несколько часов назад — поздравлял меня с получением министерского портфеля, когда я краем глаза заметил, что в кабинет неслышно вошёл ещё один, судя по строгому костюму-тройке, галстуку и папке с какими-то документами под мышкой, государственный служащий. Кончик его роскошного серебряного хвоста раздражённо метался из стороны в сторону. Смерив каждого презрительным взглядом (так, как умеют только коты и кошки), он приблизился к нашему кружку и вонзил когти в обивку кресла ПМ.

— Хамфри, у нас тут важная встреча, — попытался избавиться от этого необычного представителя семейства Felidae*[1] премьер-министр. Тот только фыркнул на него, как самый настоящий кот. Герберт даже вздрогнул, потом повернулся ко мне и Мартину (моему лучшему другу по партии):

— Вы ещё не встречались с Главным Королевским Мышеловом правительственной резиденции*[2]? Хамфри Эплби, D.C.F.*[3]. Хамфри, это Мартин Уолкер, Форин-офис, и Джим Хэкер, только что назначен в департамент административных дел.

— Рад знакомству, — я с широкой улыбкой протянул Королевскому Мышелову ладонь для рукопожатия, но тот понял мой жест по-своему, шагнул вперёд и с кошачьей невозмутимостью уселся мне на колени.

Может, я занял его любимое кресло? И что теперь делать?.. Нельзя же просто согнать его с колен, как самую обычную кошку (или можно?).

Я вопросительно посмотрел на ПМ.

— Хамфри, ну что за шутки? — попытался урезонить Герберт правительственного мышелова.

Хамфри только поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее (весил он далеко не как котёнок); пушистый хвост тёрся о мой жилет, оставляя на тёмной ткани серебряные шерстинки. Когда через секунду Хамфри прильнул к моему плечу, я услышал характерное для довольных кошачьих мурчание, похожее на тарахтение маленького и почти бесшумного моторчика где-то у него в груди. Ещё через пару мгновений, во время которых я не знал, куда девать глаза, Хамфри, сердясь на мою недогадливость, прошипел мне на ухо:

— Вы погладите меня наконец или нет?

Я осторожно потрепал его серебристые кошачьи ушки, тут же от нетерпения вставшие торчком, и он промурлыкал уже куда-то мне в шею:

— Да не здесь, глупый вы человек... — он слегка царапнул мою руку: — Где хвостик...

Главный личный секретарь ПМ прочистил кашлем горло и извиняющимся тоном высказался в том духе, что обычно Хамфри дичится посторонних и не любит рук.

— Я слышал, — вмешался Мартин, — что этот кот расцарапал верховного комиссара Буранды, когда тот посещал № 10 в прошлом месяце... Потом несколько часов прятался под столом, Секретарь Кабмина еле его выманил.

— Комиссара? — не удержался от остроты я.

— Кота!

— Он мог сорвать важное соглашение между странами! — Герберту моя шутка тоже не показалась смешной. — Кому бы мы тогда продавали нефтяное оборудование?

— Говорят, ему не понравился акцент комиссара, — добавил Мартин, продолжая не очень-то вежливо говорить о Королевском Мышелове в третьем лице, словно тот не сидел буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него (по-прежнему у меня на коленях) и не мог прекрасно слышать, как мы его обсуждаем.

Честно говоря, я и сам всегда больше уважал собак: и верные они, и надёжные, и в полицию (и цирк!) их берут на работу, и в телесериалах снимают. В лавинах и снежных бурях они бросаются на спасение людей, принося им бренди... А дома — газету и тапочки. И виляют хвостом, чтобы показать, как счастливы находиться в вашем обществе. Одним словом, лучшие друзья человечества с самого начала времён. Я не верю в стереотипы, но сложно ожидать чего-то подобного от кошек, ну правда же.

— Справедливости ради, — примирительно заметил секретарь премьер-министра, — в Объединённых Эмиратах Кумрана и Буранды коты и кошки считаются священными созданиями. Так что в итоге это верховный комиссар принёс нам дипломатические извинения. И искусно украшенную когтеточку, мимо которой вы должны были проходить в холле по пути сюда.

Я продолжал видеть Хамфри почти каждый раз, когда приезжал в «Десятку» на собрания Кабинета министров. Иногда он игнорировал меня, иногда коротко мурлыкал в знак приветствия, но на колени ко мне больше не устраивался. Однажды я спросил его, не хочет ли он, чтобы я снова почесал его за ушком.

Он возмущённо сощурился:

— Сейчас?! Вы в своём уме, господин мяунистр?

Но, поняв по моему ошарашенному лицу, что я не имел в виду ничего обидного, сказал более мирным тоном:

— Спросите меня ещё раз, когда наступит март, — и прошёл мимо, щекотно задев кончиком пушистого хвоста мою руку.

Я заглянул потом в «Британику» и узнал, что в весенний сезон _Homo Sapiens Felidae_ становятся дружелюбнее и благосклоннее относятся к попыткам приручения.

В основном же я видел, как он вполглаза дремлет в кресле (том самом, любимом Черчилля) или, сидя на подоконнике, считает сорок в «секретном» саду. Но никогда не замечал (и не слышал об этом от ПМ), чтобы он был занят своими прямыми обязанностями: поймал хоть одного грызуна. Или хотя бы адресовал ему официальную ноту протеста... ордер на выселение — ну хоть что-нибудь. Возможно, правы те, кто говорит, будто кошки лучшие мышеловы, нежели коты.

При этом нерадивый мышелов прекрасно знал, что он в безопасности: о том, чтобы уволить его с государственного поста, не могло быть и речи. Вопросами занятости чиновников занимался Арнольд Робинсон — Секретарь кабинета и, по совместительству, глава госслужбы (а так же, по интересному стечению обстоятельств — хозяин этого ленивого кота).

Через несколько лет мне повезло самому стать премьер-министром.

Между мной и Хамфри произошёл только один неприятный случай недопонимания, в остальном же наше сотрудничество и соседство было основано на взаимном уважении и даже симпатии.

Отвлекаясь от чтения правительственных бумаг в своём кабинете, я часто не без зависти наблюдал, как беззаботный кот валяется на травке в саду или гоняет там птиц. Одной весной у моего окна свила гнездо пара малиновок. Их трели скрашивали монотонные часы работы с документами. Позже в гнезде появилось потомство. Но однажды... они просто исчезли (и что самое подозрительное — вместе с гнездом)! Меня тогда это здорово расстроило, и я решил слишком поспешно, будто знаю, у кого нечиста совесть.

Королевский Мышелов клялся и божился, что он ни при чём, что «мерзкие птицы» просто переехали в сад Номера 11, или бог знает куда ещё... через пролив во Францию, например! Через океан в США... В Москву, в конце концов!.. Его предположения становились всё более фантастическими. Мало того, якобы в своих песенках милые малиновки высмеивали моё правительство и политику: так что, по словам Хамфри, «кое-кому уже давно следовало проучить их».

Я не верил своим ушам... И прекрасно помнил, что весной Homo Sapiens Felidae (даже такой умница как Хамфри) иногда испытывают трудности с тем, чтобы держать под полным контролем свои инстинкты, в том числе — особенно — инстинкты хищные. Каюсь: мне было так жаль семейку птиц, что я просто _кое-кого_ отшлёпал свёрнутой газетой, словно нашкодившего котёнка. Он очень оскорбился тогда.

— Это варварство! Так обращаться с Главным Мышеловом Её Королевского Величества! Что вы устроите дальше, упразднение монархии?! — патетически воскликнул он (перемежая человеческую речь с проклятиями на кошачьем), и, показав клыки, унёсся из моего кабинета чуть ли не в слезах.

Я не видел его и не слышал его надоедливого мяуканья весь день. Ближе к вечеру я забеспокоился. Вышел во внутренний двор под мелко моросивший дождь. В саду не было ни души. То есть, на первый взгляд. Потом с порывом ветра до меня донёсся слабый звук. Оглядывая сад, я подошёл к раскидистому дереву, со стороны которого я будто бы слышал, как кто-то произнёс жалобное, горестное «мяу».

— Господин премьяунистр, спасите...

Глупый кот забрался на дерево и, очевидно, теперь не мог спуститься. Я тут же приказал одному из наших офицеров охраны (бравому молодцу под семь футов ростом), дежурящих посменно в резиденции и снаружи в любую погоду и время суток, принести лестницу и снять правительственного мышелова с ветки.

Затем, чтобы успокоить совесть, я долго отпаивал дрожащего Хамфри чаем с молоком в Терракотовой столовой. Вид у моего Секретаря по мышиным вопросам был совсем жалкий: растрёпанный, что ёршик для бутылок, хвост, царапина на лбу, поникшие кошачьи ушки. И ведь я совершенно зря обидел его: теперь-то мне стало совершенно ясно, что забраться на дерево с малиновками, навредить им — и, самое главное, спуститься вниз! — Хамфри мог разве что в своих смелых мечтах. Конечно, я тут же принёс ему чистосердечные извинения, которые он с великодушием принял. Какое бы мнение поначалу я о нём (точнее, о его роде в целом) ни имел, я убедился, что злопамятность не присуща его характеру ни в малейшей степени.

Пожалуй, то был единственный раз, когда между нами, по расхожему (но политически некорректному сейчас) выражению, «пробежала чёрная кошка».

Каково же было моё удивление и возмущение, когда **«Дело о хладнокровном убийстве** [малиновок] **в Номере 10»** *[4] прогремело по всем таблоидам двумя месяцами позже! Но, с другой стороны, чем им было занять свои страницы летом? Август — мёртвый сезон для новостей. Не представляю, кто мог скормить прессе эту историю... Тема таинственного исчезновения семейства малиновок и предположительной вины Кота на службе Её Величества была поднята даже парламентской оппозицией в палате общин во время еженедельного часа вопросов ПМ.

Хамфри здорово переволновался тогда.

Он, кстати говоря, подозревал в утечке истории (и в исчезновении пернатых) своего соседа и вечного неприятеля — главного мышелова Номера 11. Вполне могу себе представить, как этот холёный котяра перемахивает через ограду, отделяющую резиденцию казначея от моего сада. Это был самый настоящий разбойник, а не кот! Когда ему вздумывалось, гонял нашего несмелого Хамфри так, что тому приходилось спасаться за спиной патрулирующего периметр вокруг премьерской резиденции «Бобби» (хоть служебные псы и нервировали главного правительственного мышелова, но кот Фрэнк был для него ещё б _о_ льшим злом).

Однажды это неприятное соседство настолько встало Хамфри поперёк горла, что он просто собрал свой дорожный несессер и сбежал. Вся «Десятка» места себе не находила, и даже виновник — тот самый Фрэнк из Минфина — принял смущённый (или скорее заскучавший?) вид.

Когда мы уже совсем отчаялись, Хамфри вдруг обнаружился буквально за углом, чуть выше по Уайтхоллу, в Адмиралтействе. Они там, видите ли, будто бы не слыхали, что мы стоим на ушах из-за пропажи вот уже почти месяц, и даже считали нашего Хамфри _своим_ питомцем! Но всё же согласились вернуть его (в ошейнике с колокольчиком и выгравированным именем и адресом, чтобы больше не потерялся). Сильнее всего меня тогда поразило спокойствие (я не говорю «равнодушие», я могу не знать всех фактов) секретаря Кабинета — ведь на самом деле это был его кот!

Позже главный редактор «Сан» признался, что раздул всю эту историю (даже две: сначала материал о злосчастных малиновках, затем — о том, что Королевский Мышелов не то пропал без вести, не то украден, не то вообще тяжело заболел и даже усыплён), так как в сезон очередного летнего затишья не знал, чем занять первую полосу своей жёлтой газетёнки.

Опровержение было напечатано, и официальные извинения главному государственному мышелову принесены (совсем не уверен, впрочем, что тут обошлось без давления на Флит-стрит сэра Арнольда). Что не помешало позже, когда подходил к концу второй срок моего премьерства, запустить другую серию разоблачительных статей в адрес Главного Мышелова: о том, что все годы на посту он пренебрегал своими обязанностями, едва ли ликвидировал хотя бы одну мышь, и — по мнению неназванных источников из того старого колледжа, откуда Хамфри рекрутировали когда-то давно сразу после выпускного экзамена — изначально не обладал необходимым для работы «инстинктом убийцы»... Якобы получил он тёпленькое место исключительно «по протекции», благодаря связям, а значит, должен уступить вакансию более подходящему и активному преемнику или преемнице.

Я, как мог, поддерживал своего приунывшего коллегу, ведь и сам я частенько подвергался нападкам прессы как «наименее деятельный ПМ в современной истории» (что абсолютно не соответствует действительности... да и попросту невежливо). Но ни лазерная указка, ни наши обычные диалоги за вечерней чашкой какао о том, _кто, по всей вероятности, как мы можем с некоторой уверенностью предположить, почти не рискуя ошибиться, является среди персон здесь присутствующих, возможно, наилучшим котенькой_ (то есть, простите, сэром Королевским Мышеловом, конечно: на меньшее Хамфри тогда попросту отказывался отзываться, его самомнения хватило бы на целый прайд котов), не радовали его так, как раньше.

Оскорблённый нападками газет до глубины своей кошачьей души, Хамфри в итоге решил подать в досрочную отставку, заявив (прокомментировав) на созванной им пресс-конференции, что все обвинения против него слишком смехотворны, дабы он удостаивал их своих комментариев (или заявлений). С пафосом речи несколько диссонировал «елизаветинский» воротник-конус, который, как многим питомцам, страдающим при стрессе от самоповреждений, ему приходилось носить по настоянию врача. Как сейчас помню его бедный, постоянно прикусываемый в задумчивости практически до крови, перевязанный бинтом хвост...

Когда на следующий день мы прощались, я хотел обнять его, но Хамфри отпрянул, и тогда я подал ему для рукопожатия ладонь. Он посмотрел на меня, как на интеллектуально несовершенного:

— Вы хотели мне что-то подарить? Потому что в руке у вас пусто!

Некоторые человеческие социальные церемонии то ли не давались ему, то ли просто казались нелепыми.

— Нет, сэр Королевский Мышелов, это делается вот так... — я некрепко (не хотелось давать ему повод напоследок меня расцарапать) взял его правую кисть обеими ладонями, осторожно и медленно потряс её вверх-вниз: — Это называется «рукопожатие». У нас принято так делать при первой встрече и при прощании...

— Р-разумеется, я прекрасно знаю, что такое рукопожатие!.. — Перебинтованный кончик хвоста раздражённо метнулся из стороны в сторону, но потом вдруг замаячил высоко у него за плечом (вроде бы это тоже что-то значило... что он передумал сердиться?..) — Глупый вы... глупый вы сын Адама.

Я, как мне кажется, довольно остроумно возразил Хамфри, что моего отца на самом деле звали Джорджем, а вовсе не Адамом, как он почему-то думает. Если полностью — Джорджем Альбертом Хэкером...

Хамфри, не слушая, сделал шажок ближе:

— А у нас принято вот так... — перебив, невесомо положил руку на моё плечо, тут же ткнулся лбом мне в висок, потом потёрся кончиком носа о мою щеку. И опять замер, касаясь лбом моего виска... Я понял, что он всё-таки даётся в объятия (если бы _у меня_ был хвост, я бы точно им завилял).

Ещё через минутку он совсем уже кротко и тихо попросил меня подтвердить, что _некий, хорошо известный нам обоим кот, имя которого он не считает сейчас нужным называть, гипотетически говоря, был не настолько плохим государственным служащим, как муссировалось в прессе в последнее время_...

К этому моменту нашего с Хамфри знакомства у меня давно сложилось впечатление, что бедняге удавалось услышать похвалу или одобрение от своего настоящего хозяина гораздо реже, чем это было ему необходимо... И что сердце у него в груди билось не по-кошачьи независимое, холодное и гордое, а скорее (пусть он и старался этого по возможности не показывать) верное и доброе... ничуточки, ни капельки не хуже, чем у самого идеального пса — или человека.

— Хамфри, я не могу сказать, что вы были неплохим... Потому что я так не считаю.

Теперь он оторвался от моего плеча и смотрел на меня без слов, но с настоящей укоризной во взгляде. Я, в который раз, мысленно отметил, что при определённом освещении радужка у его глаз янтарная, тёплого переливающегося оттенка тёмного мёда...

Погладив серебристые прядки за его ухом, я продолжил:

— Мне всё равно, что говорят по этому поводу другие. Лично я давно считаю вас самым-самым лучшим... И, надеюсь, если вам когда-нибудь станет грустно или одиноко, вы вспомните, что вот этот премьер-министр всегда будет... — Тут Хамфри коротко и быстро лизнул меня в губы. Из-за чего я, конечно, только наговорил ему тогда ещё больше разной чепухи и сентиментальщины.

Но я отвлёкся. А суть в том, что в конце 1990-х я тоже решил удалиться от правительственного хаоса и суеты. Так, почти одновременно, мы с Хамфри сложили с себя государственные обязанности и уступили бразды правления старым добрым Альбионом молодому поколению самых разношёрстных чиновников и политиков; в преддверии нового века удалились на заслуженный отдых (я сейчас имею в виду не только здоровый сон на заседаниях в палате лордов)... И за все следующие годы ни разу об этом не жалели.

[ ](https://imgur.com/ks4HXVE)

_____________________________  
_Примечания:_

* [1]— Коша́чьи

*[2] — https://tinyurl.com/ybt7vp9h

(вики ссылка)

*[3] — Domesticus Catus Felis

(домашний кот)

*[4] — История с Малиновками и бурей в прессе на самом деле произошла с настоящим котом Хамфри: in 1994, during John Major’s tenure, he was accused of killing baby robins in the No. 10 garden, which caused a bit of a fuss; however, Major staunchly defended him, saying, ’It is quite certain that Humphrey is not a serial killer.’  
http://www.purr-n-fur.org.uk/famous/humphrey.html  
Другие сюжетные повороты вдохновлены историями о коте Ларри, который работает королевским мышеловом в Десятке сейчас (но про побег и возвращение — это тоже из био настоящего кота Хамфри %)  
+  
несколько моих дудлов в качестве визуализации  
http://fav.me/ddqk3vf  
http://fav.me/davfk7y  
http://fav.me/d7ono35  
http://fav.me/d94cgir  
http://fav.me/d9640o8  
http://fav.me/daj3yv1  
http://fav.me/dasvjs1  
http://fav.me/d93mxvw  
  



	2. Бонус (иллюстрация)

http://fav.me/ddqk3vf

+

you can read my fanons about this cat AU on my special fan tumblr here:

https://oh-yes-minister.tumblr.com/post/614793769109356544

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ more doodles  
> http://fav.me/davfk7y  
> http://fav.me/ddqksmb  
> http://fav.me/d7ono35  
> http://fav.me/d94cgir  
> http://fav.me/d9640o8  
> http://fav.me/daj3yv1  
> http://fav.me/dasvjs1  
> http://fav.me/d93mxvw


End file.
